Five Nights at AJ's Wiki
Five Nights at AJ's (Also known or called ''Five Nights at Applejack's) is an up coming indie point-and-click survival horror game. The goal is for the player to try to survive the night at Apple Fazjack's Pizza while avoiding getting caught and killed by the animatronic ponies. Summary Five Nights at Applejack's (AJ's) is a ''Five Nights at Freddy's with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''' crossover. Welcome to your new summer job at Apple Fazjack's Pizza, where fillies and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Apple Fazjack, of course, and her two friends, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. They are animatronic pony robots, programmed to please the crowds! The ponies' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard pony than to find a repairpony. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Apple Fazjack or her friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at AJ's? Gameplay ''Coming soon! Characters Twilight Sparkle-''' Twilight is known as being ''Bonnie''' from 'Five Nights at Freddy's', due to her color and first to complete something. '''Flutterhy-' Fluttershy is known to be ''Chica from 'Five Nights at Freddy's' due to being yellow. '''Apple Fazjack-' Though most prefer Pinkie Pie as Freddy, it really doesn't make sense due to other characters to the game. Applejack is known as Freddy for multiple reasons as: * Being the closest in color * Wearing a hat * Dark toned voice * Family-friendly related business There's some reasons that have been most seen and pointed out. Yes it is true that Pinkie Pie has parties and is a "party pony", but she only controls and sets up parties, she isn't the main attraction. Rainbow Dash-''' Rainbow Dash is known as ''Foxy''' from '''Five Nights at Freddy's due to speed and tricks. Though unlike Foxy, she would dash (fly) down the hallway instead of running. Rainbow Dash is also known as being a pirate from one of the official My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics. Golden Apple Fazjack-''' In ''Five Nights at AJ's'' Golden Fazjack is played as the fun-loving Golden pony off the stage. One of the employees would wear the the Golden Fazjack suit and would join fillies and their parents in rooms to help celebrate the party after or during the show. She was also based off of the first ''Fredbear'' from ''Fredbear's Family Diner Restaurant;' ''the place is called 'Fazpony's Family Diner Restaurant'. '' The Mysterious Story As this has been heard of, a mysterious pink mare wore the Golden Fazjack suit, lead 5''' fillies into a room in the back and murdered them quietly. We do not know who this myestrious ''"pink mare"'' is. Though there are theories it could be a pink pony in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''' named "Pinkie Pie" but this has not been proven yet. It has been proven that 'The Pink Mare 'is 'Pinkie Pie'''. She wore a golden suit and lead 5 fillies into the back and murdered them all silently. She then hid and stuffed the 5 filly bodies in the animatronic robots on stage. More information coming soon! Extras Wiki-background FNAAJ.jpeg Five Nights at AJ's.png Screen Shot 2014-12-15 at 9.37.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 6.20.19 PM.png